Highlander: Angel Dark
by Spiral Down
Summary: A mysterious stranger, an ancient legend, and an immortal so powerful he threatens the very nature of the game.


It was a typical day in Seacouver, overcast and dismal. The clouds hung ominously low making empty threats of rain. The air smelled of it, of pine trees and ozone, churned mud and wet pavement. All save that last one reminded Duncan Macleod of home; the Scottish highlands, four hundred years ago. As he strolled leisurely down the sidewalk, he supposed that's why he was drawn again and again to make his home in climes like these. Something about the rain, the feel, the scent of it on new grass. Though, to be sure, home had also smelled of sheep, cow dung, and unwashed humanity; some reminders he could live without.

He was on his way to Joe's, that little blues bar owned by his friend and constant Watcher, Joe Dawson. True to his title, he had followed Duncan back from Paris leaving _Le Blues Bar_ in the care of a friend. Duncan had jokingly asked him if he intended to set up a new bar in every time Duncan moved. Joe had just grumbled good-naturedly about getting too old to follow Duncan's nomadic immortal ass around.

He had received a rather disturbing phone call from Amanda that morning, asking him to meet her at Joe's. Her voice had sounded strained over the phone and when he had asked what was wrong all she said was, "They're after my damned crystal again." And hung up. Duncan was left wondering just who was after her. If she thought it was the Watchers again no wonder she wanted to talk to Joe.

He rounded a corner in to a busier part of town; mortals bustled past, intent on the urgent business of their short lives. No, he thought, as the familiar sensation sent his skull spinning, the hairs on the back of his neck rising; one of them is definitely not mortal. He scanned the crowded streets searching for the source of the presence he felt. A tall, lanky figure in a black long coat and a hood pulled low over his face caught Duncan's attention as he disappeared swiftly into an alley. That was the one who's presence he felt, another immortal, and spoiling for a fight by the looks of it.

It never ends, he thought sourly. This immortal, whoever he was, posed a potential threat to Duncan and everyone around him. He had to be dealt with. If he were truly after Duncan's head he would keep coming after him until one of them was dead. _That_ was the game. So, with a sigh of resignation, and a hand on the sword inside his coat, he followed the immortal into the alley. It was dark in there. For all that the gloomy sky did not cast shadows, it did not illuminate much either. He could see no one, but the feeling insisted that the other immortal was there. "I am Duncan Macleod of the clan Macleod." He said the words that served him as both a challenge and a warning.

"Is that a fact?" a voice came out of shadows to his right and Duncan whirled to face it, sword at the ready. The immortal stood before him, long black hair spilling out from under the hood which still left the top half of his face in shadow. He held in front of him what appeared to be a black wooden cane with ornate golden inlay. Though now, as he slowly pulled it apart from the middle it revealed twin katana-like short swords housed inside. Duncan had never seen a weapon like it before.

" I have no quarrel with you."" Duncan tried, changing to a defensive stance, "We don't have to do this."

"Really?" the stranger said, his lips curving into a smile "That's not what I heard." Then there was no more time for conversation because the stranger attacked. He fought in a style that, like his weapons, Duncan had never seen before, with a grace and precision that spoke of long centuries of training. His movements were fluid, exacting, and unbelievably fast. His twin swords moved like liquid steel, and the swiftness and viciousness of his attack caught Duncan off guard, forcing him into retreat as he parried and dodged one lightning swift blow after another. Finally, he had retreated as far as the narrow alley would allow. Backed into a corner, he was searching eagerly for a way out when the stranger abruptly broke off his attack. He took several steps back from Duncan, bowed slightly and stood very still, waiting, swords held in a guarded stance.

Duncan recognized the gesture for what it was and moved out of the corner, circling around the immortal who did not turn his head to face him, nor change his stance at all. What kind of game was he playing? And how could he see with that hood covering his eyes? The stranger made no move, so Duncan took his opening. The man never turned his head. Steel met with steel, lightning quick, a high parry that sent Duncan's blade skidding off. And he realized his error too late; as the second blade sliced through his abdomen. Not a mortal wound, by a long shot, but he was forced to double over for an instant as muscles contracted in agony. The swordsman used his forward momentum to execute a neat throw, effectively disarming and pinning him in one move. Damn, but he was good.

It was over. Duncan lay on his back panting, his sword gone. He stared up at death crouched over him, face cloaked in shadow, the twin blades crossed over his throat like a large pair of scissors. _So this is how I die_. He thought, _After all this, on my back in a filthy alleyway._ "Who are you?" Duncan managed to keep his voice level as he bought time to search frantically for away out of this; there was none.

"I am called Tai." The man replied. He sheathed his swords in one liquid motion and stood, backing away from Duncan. "You can relax, highlander. I don't want your head." Duncan had scrambled to his feet and was going for his sword when Tai reached up and pulled back his hood. And Duncan froze.

Beneath the shadow of the hood he could see that the stranger had honey brown skin, and handsome, chiseled features. However, what caught and held his attention, what made him blink rapidly in disbelief, was the black cloth that was tied tightly around the man's eyes.

"You're good, Macleod," he said with a slight smirk, "but you know what they say, 'there's always some one better'."

"What the hell kind of game are you playing?" Duncan demanded, a little shaken, "You're telling me you beat me blindfolded?"

The man chuckled softly, "Not exactly." He reached up and untied the cloth. There was something terribly wrong with his eyes. The closed lids were concave, unsupported. They fluttered open for an instant and behind them he saw only pink flesh.

No eyes.

God.

Duncan shuddered involuntarily. Tai replaced the cloth, smiling, "Yeah, I get that a lot."

For the first time in centuries Duncan found himself completely off balance. "How...?" he began.

"Oh, it's possible." Tai assured him, "Especially if you have centuries to practice."

Duncan shook his head, trying to wrap his mind around it. He'd almost had his head handed to him...by a blind man? So many questions needed answering. The _how_ being the least important, he decided to start with the _why_, "If you didn't want my head, then why attack me?"

"I need your help."

"That's a funny way of asking."

"Would you have listened otherwise?"

"Yes!" Duncan almost laughed.

He seemed to consider that; then his lips formed a sheepish grin, "You may have, at that." He admitted finally, "Maybe I just wanted to know how I'd fare against the legendary highlander."

"I might have killed you."

"Might have." He agreed, then cocked his head and grinned, "Didn't."

"You got lucky." Duncan growled. He found it disconcerting to be unable to meet the man's eyes when he spoke, so he busied himself with retrieving his sword. Tai turned his head, following the movement.

"May be." He conceded, "But I haven't had a challenge like that in over a thousand years. It would almost be worth it if you took my head."

"You wanted my help, yes?" Duncan said, putting up his sword and changing the subject, "Tell me why I should do you any favors."

Tai became serious, "I spared your life, Duncan. The least you can do is hear me out."

Caught on a fine point of honor once again. Duncan cursed inwardly, but felt a smile play on his lips. Whatever he was, this man wasn't evil, in fact he seemed fairly honorable; and blind or no, Duncan didn't relish the thought of a rematch. "Fine." He said, "Let's hear it."

"It's rather a long story," Tai said pulling his hood down over his face once more, "perhaps we could go someplace more conducive to talk."

Duncan contemplated his ripped and bloodstained shirt for a moment before buttoning his coat to hide it "Yeah, I know a place." He said reluctantly, "But you owe me a shirt."

"That's fair." Tai agreed.

Duncan hesitated, "Do you...ah...need help?"

Tai shook his head, giving a tight smile, "Thank you, no. I can follow you."

He nodded uselessly and proceeded out of the alleyway. All the way to Joe's Tai stayed unerringly several steps behind him, the only reminder of his blindness, the cane sword held at a slight angle before him, subtly moving back and forth.

Joe wasn't at the bar. Well, he _did_ have a life that didn't revolve around immortals, Duncan mused. He ordered a scotch and they took a table in the back corner. "Now, what's this all about?" Duncan said when he received his drink.

"The Dark Quickening."

Duncan frowned, "What about it?"

"I understand you've had some experience with it."

"And?"

"And, that makes you the perfect man for the job. The only man for the job, really. You see, the Dark Quickening has claimed another."

Duncan's mouth fell open, "That's not possible."

Tai shook his head, "No, it's not _probable_. But it is definitely possible; and it's happened. It was a man I knew, a very old friend. His name is Khan, and he was a good man..." Tai trailed off. He seemed lost in thought for a moment; then came back with a wave of his hand, "Suffice it to say, that what Darius was to you, Khan was to me."

Duncan ran a hand through his short black hair and sighed, "You want me to kill him. So you don't have to? Sorry, but I'm failing to see how any of this is my problem."

Tai sat back, obviously stunned, "You, arrogant...!" He stopped and he shook his head, "No, that is _not_ why I tracked you down. If I could take his head without being overwhelmed by the Dark Quickening myself, I would have done so already. Unfortunately, you're the only one who has that particular qualification; being as you already beat it once."

"Assuming I even believe you, how can you be sure it won't take me again?"

"I have it on very good authority."

"Who's?"

"Ask your watcher."

Duncan found himself slightly startled, by that. He shouldn't have been; it only made sense that this man knew about the Watchers and obviously had connections with them. How else could he have known so much about him? "If Joe knew this he would have told me."

"Why? The odds of it ever happening again were so small, that after what you went through, he probably didn't even want to bring it up."

"Even so, what if that's a risk I'm just not willing to take?"

"Then," said Tai, leaning back against the seat, "we're all dead. And the game is finished."

Duncan cocked an eyebrow. "That's a little dramatic, don't you think?"

"Not if he has the Methuselah Stone."

"We took care of that."

"You dumped it in a river. All but one piece, and Khan has them now."

Duncan sighed and took a long gulp of scotch. He should have known that was going to come back and bite him.

"You don't actually believe the stone works, do you?"

"I do. I was just as skeptical as you are, so I did some research. I found that it may be even more powerful than anyone thought. According to some ancient legends, the stone is like a wild card in the Game. An immortal that uses the stone will take the quickening of every last living immortal on earth, instantly. A shortcut to the Prize, if you will; it allows physically weaker immortals a fair chance at it."

"I'd hardly call that fair."

Tai just shrugged. "Khan believes it too." He said softly, "He'll be after the last shard."

"Amanda." Duncan bit his lip remembering her nervous phone call.

Tai nodded, "Just so. I'm told you know where she can be found."

"So you can take it from her before Khan does?"

"Not at all." He shook his head, "I came to warn her, and you. The two of you are all that stand between Khan and the Prize."

Duncan considered that. He considered everything he had been told. He liked to think he was a good judge of character, and he read no trace of deception or insincerity in Tai as he said these things. Though it was harder to tell, not being able to see his eyes. If it was some kind of elaborate ruse, Duncan couldn't see the logic in it; if Tai had wanted his head he could have taken it back in the alley. With a mild horror he realized that, as good a fighter as Tai was, if he wanted anything from Duncan he could just take it, and there wasn't anything he could do to stop him. "You're telling the truth, aren't you?" he said finally.

"Believe me, I wish I weren't."

"You and me both." He leaned back, glancing at his watch, "Amanda should be here any minute."

Tai started, "She's here? In the city?"

"What, your info not so good on her?"

"She can be...elusive."

"Tell me about it." Duncan chuckled, downed the rest of his drink, and waved to the bartender for another. "So, you have connections with the Watchers?"

Tai had taken a strange looking gold coin out of his pocket and was playing with it absently, walking it across his knuckles, making it appear and disappear, while he spoke. He looked, for all the world, like a cast off magician, half his face in shadow, the dim light glinting off the metal as it went round and round. "I have friends in the Watchers, yes; I also have other mortals, whom I trust, that make up my own network of information. I have eyes everywhere." He smiled and flipped the coin, catching it in one hand and making it disappear with a magicians flourish, lending credence to the illusion. When Duncan said nothing, he clarified, "That was a joke, Macleod." He gestured to his face, "No eyes? Eyes everywhere? It's ironic."

"Uh huh." Duncan took a healthy swig of his scotch and grimaced at the burn.

"I thought it was funny." Tai muttered.

"How did that happen?" Duncan looked at him sidelong.

"My eyes? Well, I tell you, it wasn't pretty." He said casually. He produced the gold piece from nowhere and started fiddling with it again. "It was around 500 B.C., I guess. I was a mercenary, you know, a wandering thug for hire. A very rich man paid me to dispose of his daughter's lover, who he didn't much care for, as she was betrothed to some other very rich guy. Long story short, she pleaded with me not to kill him, and me being a big, stupid softy, I didn't. I helped them flee her father, instead. I fled, too; but apparently not far enough."

"He found you." Duncan stated the obvious.

"I underestimated his persistence, big time. It took him two years, but he found me." Tai paused, remembering, "They cut out my eyes, and then stoned me to death." He finished quietly, "While the town cheered them on."

"Jesus." Duncan whispered, "That was your first death?"

Tai nodded, "I crawled out of the pile of rocks later that night, (I can only assume no one saw me) and stumbled into the desert. I don't know how long I was out there. I must have died a thousand times, and every time, I got back up, and continued on until hunger and thirst overcame me again.

"No one yet had a word for Hell; nevertheless, I felt I was there. A place of fire and eternal torment. There was nothing but sand, and heat, and unbearable thirst. I had eventually stopped moving and just lay there in the sand, letting the death take me again and again when I felt _it_ for the first time, that curious sensation we all feel when another is near. I heard the unmistakable sound of camels, and a man's voice, 'I am Ismael.' He said, and I heard a sword being drawn. I got up and staggered toward the voice. What I meant to say was, 'My name is Tai, could you spare some water?'. What came out of my parched throat was like an absurd cross between a gag and a croak before I collapsed in the sand, too weak to move further. I heard a thump as he dismounted the camel and stood over me. I can only imagine what I looked like, because next he said, 'You've been out here a long time, haven't you?" He stood there for something close to an eternity before he withdrew a water skin and held it to my lips. I greedily drank about half a cup before he pulled it away saying, 'Any more and you'll be sick, and that would be a waste of good water. Come on then.' He lifted me like I weighed nothing, which I probably did at that point, and tossed me on to the back of a camel."

"And he became your teacher." Duncan said.

Tai nodded, "He taught me about the Game, about what we are, yes. I realized I was immortal, I was blind, and I'd have to spend eternity fighting other immortals for the right to keep my head. A daunting prospect, as you can imagine. At first I cursed the cruel gods who had brought me to this fate. I cursed him, too for making me learn to fight when I knew it was an impossible dream. How could I fight if I was blind? He never did give up; though I did, time and time again. He pushed me relentlessly, ruthlessly for one hundred years; I learned to do things I'd thought impossible. Until, finally, I had my first battle, and consequently my first quickening. That day Ismael told me that he had no more to teach me, that anything else I needed I must learn on my own. Then he left."

Duncan smiled sadly at the familiar sentiment, remembering his own student, Ritchie and Connor, his teacher. Both dead now, killed by his own hand. "What happened to him?"

"Who knows? I never saw him again. His Watcher file just stops around 5 A.D."

"He's dead?"

Tai shrugged.

Just then, they both felt it, another immortal, and Amanda breezed in the door, wearing a black fur trimmed long coat over a low cut blue blouse and black mini skirt. Her close-cropped black hair shone even in the dingy light of the bar. She was not wearing the crystal, Duncan noticed. Seeing Tai her smooth brow furrowed slightly and she strode toward the table, high heels of her boots clicking smartly against the floor. She was about to say something to Duncan when Tai judiciously pulled back his hood and she did a classic double take and stared at him open-mouthed. He just nodded, "Amanda." He said casually.

"Son of a bitch." She said slowly, softly, her eyes widening.

"You two know each other?" Duncan asked. They ignored him.

"It's been a long time." Tai said calmly

"Seven hundred years." She whispered tightly and backhanded him across the face.

"I suppose I deserve that." He said grimacing.

"You deserve a lot more than that!" her voice was quickly going from a whisper to an enraged shriek, "You just disappeared one night. Not a word. Not one word in seven hundred years. I thought you were dead. I ought to kill you!"

"Amanda, calm down." Duncan said urgently, some of the other people in the bar were starting to take notice.

"Calm down? Duncan, do you know what he did to me?" she was literally trembling with rage.

"Our past is not the primary concern here." Tai snapped as he pulled his hood back up, "It is the future we need to worry about."

"What are you talking about?" she sneered, "What are you doing here?"

Tai related the whole tale to her, and most especially the part about the crystal. When he had finished she said, "But the guys who were after me were mortal, one of them had a watcher tattoo."

"Khan has mortals loyal to him, he's even managed to convert a significant portion of the watchers; those who figure if you can't beat 'em, join 'em. I'm sure he promised them high positions in his new world order, or something."

"You're sure about all this?" Amanda was visibly shaken.

Tai nodded. "The deck is stacked against us here, he's got everything going for him, and the only thing he needs to take the prize is your piece of the stone."

"Amanda, sweetheart," Duncan said softly, "where is the crystal?"

"Some place safe." She assured him.

He looked at her askance.

"I've been a thief for over a millennia, Macleod. You don't think I know where to stash something important?" she said, affronted.

"No one doubts your skill, darling." Said Tai, a tad snidely, Duncan thought, "But are you certain no one saw you hide it?"

"Yes." She snapped. Then, "No. Oh, Damn!"

"They are _Watchers_." Duncan said ironically.

"We need to get that crystal." Said Tai.

"Alright, I'll go get it." She stood up.

"I'm coming with you." Duncan and Tai said at the same time.

"Fine." She said, "I'll be in the car." And with that, she left.

"You want to tell me what that was all about?" Duncan said, as he paid the tab.

"Not particularly." Tai replied, rising from the seat. He waited until Duncan started for the door, then followed, his cane before him, placing his feet exactly where Macleod had. Duncan stopped at the doors turning slightly to regard the man.

"What?" Tai said impatiently.

"How do you do that? Follow me like that without running in to anything?"

"Your footsteps." Tai replied, "I listen to where you step, I step there too. Okay?"

"If we're going to work together I need to know your limitations." Duncan said matter-of-factly, "I need to know what you cannot do as well as what you can."

Tai gave a little half smile and a bow, "Of course. Forgive my rudeness. It's not you."

"Amanda?"

He nodded, "We will have to talk, she and I. I have some explaining to do." Just then a car horn sounded beyond the doors and they walked out to meet it.

The rain that had been threatening earlier had finally made good on it. And it poured from the sky in great wet sheets. Amanda was idling her black Mercedes in front of the building. Duncan stepped off the curb, and turned to warn Tai, "There's—"

"Yes, I know." Tai said with a smile, stepping off the curb and up to the car. His fingers searched quickly for the door handle, found it, and opened the door to the back seat. "I heard it in your steps." He said before getting in and closing the door. Duncan nodded and took his place in the front seat.

"A church, Amanda?" Duncan said wearily when they arrived.

"Why not?" she replied indignantly, "It's holy ground, and how many people would think to look here?"

"Only someone who knows just how twisted your sense of humor is." Tai chuckled.

"You shut up. I'm still mad at you." She shot back.

Tai smiled, "Right. Duncan, is there anyone around outside?"

"I don't see anyone, but that doesn't mean anything with these guys. Standing around in this downpour would only draw attention to them."

"Alright, Amanda and I will go inside. You said it was hidden in one of the pews? Good. Duncan can watch our backs. Let's go."

It was a large catholic church such as was not found very often in west coast cities. Intricate spires reached heavenward to impale the raging sky. Rain ran in rivers down the huge colored glass windows, running off eaves and funneled into gutters.

Not that Tai could see any of that. He heard it, though. The rain pounded every surface, etching a vague image of the vast building in his mind. As he followed Amanda up the steps to the door, he heard Duncan right behind them, stopping now and then to make sure they were not followed. Not that it would do any good if they were walking into an ambush. He tried to push that thought out of his mind as they entered the church. The smell hit him first. Old oak and orange oil, incense, candle wax, communion wafers and wine. He could smell the penitence in this place, too. Years of good catholic guilt soaked into the woodwork. Amanda took him by the hand almost absently and led him through the church. A seven hundred year old habit, dating back to a time when they would merrily wend their way through the homes of nobility, taking whatever they wanted; two of the best thieves of that time.

She still smelled the same. Under the expensive perfume, the soaps and lotions, he could smell the essence of her. It brought him back to feelings he'd buried seven hundred years ago, awakened desires better left alone. He wondered if she realized what it was doing to him.

Their first steps echoed fantastically throughout the church, coming back and giving Tai a much clearer picture of his surroundings. The ceiling, a twenty feet above them, lined with rafters, and a balcony below, lining the perimeter. He sensed the pews on either side as they walked up the aisle, a dais and altar with metal objects on it in front.

She stopped abruptly and knelt beside one of the pews. He heard her fumbling underneath it, a board coming loose, Duncan's footsteps entering the church, rain dripping from his clothes; and something else. The soft click of a gun being cocked from somewhere in the balcony.

"Got it!" Amanda said, as Tai whispered, "They're here. Get out, now."

"I don't---"A burst of gunfire cut her off and Tai flung himself in front of her, catching five rounds in the chest. He heard another click and a muttered curse as the weapon seized and thanked whatever gods were watching over him. Amanda struggled out from under him and began hauling him up. His legs didn't want to work. One of the bullets must have severed his spine. "Just go." He gasped. He could feel the death coming. Macleod. Where was Macleod? Amanda had not left his side. "Leave me, damn you!" He struggled weakly, the strength fading from his limbs.

"Tai, they know how to kill you." She pleaded.

"If they get the crystal we're all dead anyway. Go."

She obeyed this time, setting him down. He managed to pull himself underneath a wooden pew before his injuries overwhelmed him and consciousness faded.

Meanwhile, Macleod had heard the shots, saw Tai and Amanda go down. He saw the gunman high in the balcony struggling with a submachine gun that wouldn't fire. What few people had occupied the church, were now stampeding for the door, and Duncan cursed softly trying to wade through them. He saw the stairs off to the right and headed up them two at a time. The gunman was still struggling with his weapon when Duncan appeared on the balcony, sword in hand. "Should have brought a spare." He closed in on the gunman, who said nothing; but pulled out a handgun and fired at him. Duncan dodged, but not quick enough; a round caught him in the shoulder and he dove behind some benches as the man emptied the rest of the clip. Wanting to end this quickly in case there were more of them coming, Duncan reversed his grip on his sword, hurling it like a javelin. The man fell back, clutching at the blade protruding from his chest, his face frozen in a mask of surprise. He felt a slight twinge of guilt as he yanked the katana out of the mortal's chest. Once upon a time, something like this would have really bothered him. He looked down at the exposed underside of the man's wrist: a watcher tattoo. You chose your own fate. He thought sadly. Putting it out of his mind, he moved to the edge of the balcony and called for Amanda.

"Over here." She called from the confession booth.

"We need to go. There might be more."

She picked her way through the pews and overturned the one Tai was under, still dead.

She considered his mass relative to hers. "Macleod!" she called, "Little help?"

"Yeah, I got it." He said, brushing past her to heave Tai over his shoulder.

Duncan tossed Tai's unconscious form into the back seat and got in himself, then Amanda peeled out just as they heard sirens approaching. She let out a breath she hadn't been aware of holding and glanced at Tai in the rearview mirror. He was still gorgeous. It made her angry. He had no right, she thought, after what he'd done, to come back into her life and still be that attractive.

"Amanda." Duncan's voice brought her out of her reverie, "Amanda, watch the road!" she swerved just in time to miss an oncoming truck, and hear Duncan's muttered curse. "Sorry." She said.

"Lets just get back to my place and get this sorted out."

Tai came back to life then, with a gasp and a groan, and a buzzing going off in all their immortal skulls. Sometimes that sense was so bloody useless, she thought.

Tai sat up and self-consciously pulled his hood down over that beautiful face. That was good, she thought. She was with Duncan at the moment, and it's not like he wasn't just as beautiful as Tai, maybe more so. Though there was a time when she was deeply in love with Tai, would have done anything for him. She thought he felt the same; but then he left and the feelings had faded. Or so she thought.

"Everybody still in one piece?" he asked after a while.

"We're fine. You're the only one who got hit." Duncan replied.

"Lucky me."

"You took a bullet for me." She had meant it by way of thanks, but that wasn't how he took it.

"Five, actually." He snapped, "But don't let it go to your head, I had to think about the crystal."

She just snarled and gripped the steering wheel. What right did he have to be cruel to her? She wasn't the one who had just up and left one night never to be heard from again.

By the time they got back to Duncan's Tai was completely healed, but had said nothing further and appeared to be sulking, though Duncan wasn't quite sure. The man's expressions were nearly unreadable to him. Amanda had likewise been unnaturally quiet.

In Duncan's spacious loft he offered Tai a clean shirt and then changed his own torn and blood-soaked garments. Amanda watched them both unobtrusively, trying not think about how little Tai had changed in seven centuries. How he still looked to her like a tragic god; his lean bronzed body, his hair like black silk. She remembered the feel of it on her skin, and then immediately wished that she hadn't. Duncan caught her gaze and gave her a solemn look, so she turned to face the window instead.

Duncan shook his head sadly. These two had a history that predated his birth by three hundred years, and there was obviously still something between them. It was hard not to feel jealous, but there were more important things to think about just now, so he tried. "Alright, we need to come up with a plan." He said, flopping down on one of the big leather couches. Tai found a seat as well, pulled his hood over his face, and began fingering that weird gold coin again. Amanda remained standing at the window.

"We must kill Kahn and destroy the stone." Tai said simply.

"Yes, I suppose it seems quite simple since you're not the one who has to do the killing." Duncan snapped, "Do we even know if I can beat him?"

"Kahn is very old and very good; but having witnessed you in combat I believe you stand a decent chance." Tai replied.

"Decent." Duncan rolled his eyes, "Great."

"It would seem," Amanda said softly to the window, "that the most immediate threat are the mortals that work for him, particularly the Watchers."

"The lady has a point." Said Tai, "They could be coming for us now and we wouldn't even know it."

"Fine. I'll call Joe and see if he can help." Duncan got up and dialed Joe's cell phone. There was no answer, which was odd, but he left an urgent message and hung up. They all stiffened at once as they felt the presence of another immortal. Tai was on his feet in an instant, "Expecting someone?" he said. The door to the stairs opened and in walked Methos, the world's oldest immortal and Duncan's close friend.

"Oh, it's you." Duncan relaxed, Tai didn't.

"And a hearty hello to you, too." Methos said sarcastically, "Expecting someone slightly less friendly?"

"We're a little on edge," He gestured to Tai who stood very still, "Tai here can fill you in on the details."

Methos took a second look at Tai and his mouth fell open slightly. Tai smiled and said something long and complex in a language Duncan didn't recognize, though he heard the word Ismael. Methos replied in kind. There was a long tense pause, Tai said something short and curt, then they both laughed and embraced one another like old friends.

Duncan threw up his hands in exasperation, "Does everybody know this guy but me?"

Methos simply shrugged, "Damn, it's good to see you Tai. It's been, what? 2,000 years?"

Tai nodded, "Nearly that. I can't believe you're still alive, Ismael. Where have you been?" They moved to a couch together and it was as if no one else was even in the room.

"Around. I've been laying low for the last millennia or so."

"Ismael?" Duncan interrupted, feeling ridiculously left out, "This was your student, Methos?"

"Methos?" Tai looked slightly confused, "As in the oldest immortal? You've taken his name?"

"No, he's the real deal." Amanda sighed,

Tai whistled and shook his head, "So that's why I couldn't find anything on you."

"He is a slippery character." Duncan said, "Speaking of which, do you still have contact with the Watchers?"

Methos shook his head, "Not since they found out what I was. I don't dare show my face. What's this all about, anyway?"

"You posed as a Watcher?" Tai chuckled, "Bloody brilliant, man."

They relayed the story once more, with an emphasis on the doom of all immortals, the end of the Game. When they had finished, Methos said nothing for a moment, then "So, you're telling me that if I had actually gotten the Methuselah Stone when I went after it a few years ago...I would be the One right now? Have the Prize? Ultimate power and all that?"

Duncan narrowed his gaze, "At the cost of the lives of all your friends!"

Methos shrugged, "Who needs friends when you have real ultimate power?"

Duncan gaped at him in disbelief.

"I'm kidding, Macleod." He laughed and raised his hands in mock surrender. Then added, "Maybe."

Tai tried to stifle a laugh and was phenomenally unsuccessful. Duncan rolled his eyes and groaned, "Getting back to the matter at hand. Do we even know where Khan is?"

"He's got a compound on an island he owns in the South Pacific." Tai said.

"Do you know where exactly?" Duncan asked.

"I can find out."

"Good. Then the primary concern is keeping the last crystal out of his hands." They looked at Amanda. She stood still by the window and appeared to be thinking about something. After a moment she seemed to come to a decision and walked in to the bathroom, closing the door. Duncan's brow furrowed and said, "We shouldn't leave it unprotected again."

"Agreed." Said Methos.

"Did she just go in the bathroom?" asked Tai.

"Yeah."

There was a sound of water running in the sink and Amanda reemerged, adjusting her tiny black skirt. "Don't worry about the crystal." She said, "They won't be finding it."

"Amanda what did you—"Duncan began. Tai cut him off, grinning, "London, 1220?" he asked.

"That's right." She confirmed, "Not even if they kill me."

Duncan looked from one to the other. "London, 1220?" he repeated, hoping for clarification.

"Smuggling run." She said as if that explained it.

"Don't ask." Tai said, still smirking, "She's a genius."

"Yeah." She said as though it were obvious.

Duncan was sure he missed something. He looked to Methos for help and found none. The five thousand year old immortal just grinned like a schoolboy. When realization slowly dawned on him he gave Amanda a look of mild horror. She offered him a sneer and sat down next to Tai. Right next to Tai. Jealousy ripped through him and he beat it back fiercely. He had no right to be jealous of a relationship that was older than he was. Besides, it wasn't as if she belonged to him. He knew that. She was Amanda; and Amanda belonged to no man.

She glared at Methos, "Don't look at me like that, you letch."

An Island in the South Pacific:

The Immortal listened patiently to the news of what his old friend and current nemesis had been doing. The mortal man that stood before him to deliver the news in question trembled ever so slightly in his presence. A fitting reaction as Khan was as likely to reward the man as kill him for this latest intel.

"He's made contact with the Highlander, and through him, Amanda." The mortal's voice echoed off the cavernous concrete walls of the room, in which the only ornamentation was a large steel throne upon which sat an imposing figure clothed in shining red armor of the Japanese style, and covered in a long black cloak. Behind the figure, outside the floor to ceiling windows, huge waves relentlessly pounded the volcanic shore, wearing it down bit by bit. All of this was calculated to remind him just how small was his mortal life in the scheme of things. He continued, "Amanda has retrieved the crystal, and she is with them both."

Khan sighed heavily, which made the mortal stiffen, "This woman has managed to elude your best efforts at capture, not once but twice, and this when she was alone. What do you think you are going to do now that she has the protection of two of the most powerful immortals on the planet?" His fathomless black eyes were brought to bear directly on the now visibly shaking mortal.

"W-We know where they are now." The mortal responded, "A strike is being organized as we speak."

"How many men?"

"S-Six. Everyone we've got up there."

"That isn't nearly enough." Khan snarled, "But getting more would take too much time. Tai won't keep her out in the open for long. Order the strike. Tai and the Highlander are major threats; take them out if at all possible. Take Amanda alive. She knows where the last crystal is, bring her to me."

"Yes, my lord." The man backed out of the chamber and walked swiftly down the hall toward the control room. There he relayed Khan's orders to the six men in Seacouver. Underneath, and encoded to look like mere static, he sent a copy of the orders to an anonymous voicemail box somewhere in cyberspace.

It was late and, one by one, the four immortals had drifted off to an uneasy sleep, until the shrill cry of Tai's cell phone woke them all instantly. Tai pressed a button and listened intently.

"What is it?" Amanda asked. He held up a hand for quiet, and then hung up the phone.

"We need to get out of here. Now." He threw on his coat and grabbed his sword, "Khan's ordered his men to strike. They are coming here. I don't know how many there are, or how long we have. What I do know is that they are armed, and we need to leave."

"Fair enough." Said Duncan grabbing his own sword and coat.

"So, we're running, eh?" Methos observed as they quietly made there way down the stairs and into an alley behind the dojo.

"You have a problem with that?" Duncan raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"No. I'm just surprised that you don't."

He considered this briefly, then shook his head, "There's too much at stake this time."

They went out the back door, filing out quickly and quietly. Amanda, Tai, then Methos and Duncan. They had emerged in a kind of semicircle with the door to their backs when two men appeared from behind a dumpster across the alley and began shooting. Duncan took a few rounds in the torso and went down sprawling. Fortunately, Methos caught him from behind and, using him as a human shield, took cover behind a brick outcropping on the other side of the alley. Meanwhile, Amanda stepped a few paces in front of Tai, and suddenly the two shooters were falling backwards, two throwing knives sprouting neatly from their throats.

Tai called a warning, but it was too late. A big white van sped through the alley, mowing her down, so she ended up tangled under the carriage when the van screeched to a halt. Two more men sprayed automatic fire from inside the van. Tai let out a primal scream and launched himself at the van. Swords flashing he killed the driver then the passenger, flinging their bodies out of the van like so much garbage. So he was in the passenger seat when Methos climbed in the driver's side with Duncan over his shoulder, dead. He dropped Duncan's inert form to the floor and slammed the van into reverse. Tai screamed, "Wait! Amanda!" just as another van squealed around the corner in front of them. Another burst of gunfire shattered the windshield. Tai took a round in the head and slumped in his seat. Methos gritted his teeth as another round laid open his right shoulder "Forgive me, Amanda," he pleaded, "There's nothing I could do," He peeled out of the alley backward and took off down the street.

He wasn't being followed. Methos gazed repeatedly in his rearview mirror, but they hadn't even tried. They must have just been after Amanda. _And you just handed her to them._ He looked warily at the still unconscious forms of Duncan and Tai. There was going to be hell to pay when they realized what he had done. For a moment, just and instant, he contemplated ditching them; just leaving the van and disappearing before they even woke up. But there was nowhere to go. If Tai was right about the Methuselah Stone, there was nowhere any immortal could hide that death wouldn't find them. So, he just gripped the steering wheel a little tighter and kept driving.

"You _what_?!" Duncan exploded.

"It's not like I wanted to leave her. I had no choice."

Duncan looked like he wanted to strangle him, "You realize that you just killed us all."

"Not necessarily." Methos pointed out, "Khan now has the crystal, yes; but does he _know_ he has it?"

"No. He'll just torture her until she tells him where it is." Tai pointed out darkly.

"Will she?" Methos asked grimacing a little, "Break, I mean."

"Not immediately, no. But Khan will do what ever it takes to make her talk. It's just a matter of time."

Duncan glowered at Methos, "Well, we're not going to give him time. We're going to get her back. Tai, can you find out where he's taking her?"

Tai had already pulled out his phone, "I'm on it. But it'll probably be his compound so head to an airport."

Methos turned a corner rather sharply and Duncan had to catch himself to keep from falling over. _Amanda_ he thought, _please hold on._

....To be continued.


End file.
